Sin Límite
by Xumboo
Summary: La primera vez que ví a un meteoro fué cuando era tan solo un niño, yo le pedí encontrar un ítem raro en mi juego favorito. Nunca pensé que la segunda vez que lo viera sería justamente allí, y solo le pido que continúe a mi lado.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, sí, les hablo a ustedes mis flanes. Llegó su pesadilla número uno, ¡Oh yeah!_

 _¿Ya notaron que me cambié el nombre? ¿No verdad? Los odio a todos ::::3 xD Nah._

 _Este día, les traigo un extraño fic que se me pasó por la cabeza y me pregunte, ¿Por que no?_

 _Disfruten la lectura, espero y les guste. Tres_

* * *

-Y...¿Qué conseguiste?-Escuché la suave voz de Shinon interrogandome.

-Aquí dice que Sword Art Online saldrá oficialmente en el 2022, pero aún no se aclara la fecha exacta.-Lanzé un breve suspiro de ansiedad, tratando de ocultar mi emoción con una máscara de indiferencia.

-Tú realmente te ves emocionado, Kazuto.-Sonrió y se apoyó en mi hombro.

-Y tú realmente me conoces bien.-Reí besando su cabeza.-¿Sabes? Mamá me llevará a el lugar donde trabaja hoy.-

-¿El hospital psiquiátrico? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó estática.

-Digamos que me castigó por seguir en el ordenador hasta tarde, y creo que no podré salir contigo hoy, lo siento.-Junté mis manos a modo de disculpa.

-¿Exactamente a qué hora?-Entrecerró los ojos.

Tragué sáliva.-4:30 de la mañana.-

-¡Kazuto! ¡Y la escuela es a las seis!-Chilló enojada.

-¡Te prometo que no pasará otra vez!-Le dí un casto beso en sus labios rojizos.-Tengo que irme, te quiero.-

-Yo también.-Sonrió de una forma que me juré grabar.

. . . .

-Ya llegamos.-Avisó Midori con voz cantarina.-Entren.

El recorrido fué, un infierno. Mencionar que hubo mucho tráfico, los semáforos tardaban demasiado en cambiar a verde y el camino muy largo, es muy fácil de decir que vivirlo. Además con Suguha molestándome constantemente me hizo mucho más infeliz.

-¿Por qué no entras hermano? ¿Tienes miedo que te dejemos en el lugar que perteneces?-Mi adorable hermanita me abrió la puerta del lugar, y para mi fastidio noté su voz burlona.

-Tú solo cállate y entra.-Bufé irritado y entré tratando de escapar de la risa de ella.

-¡Woaaa! ¡Este lugar es impresionante!-La voz molestosa de atrás se escuchó asombrada, y por primera ez me sentí de acuerdo con ella.

Se podría definir como un centro comercial de unos veinticinco pisos, la diferencia era que no habían tiendas, si no como habitaciones que a simple vista tenían una gran expansión por dentro.

Ah, y otra cosa.

Demasiado color blanco para mis ojos.

-Ah, Kazuto.-Mamá me llamó con una sonrisa que me extrañó.-Quiero presentarte a la razón por la cuál te castigué y te traje aquí.-

-¿Además de quedarme despierto a las cuatro de la mañana?-

-Sí.-Asintió.-Ven, acompáñame.-

-¿Y Suguha?-Me dolió aceptarlo pero me preocupe un poco por ella.

-Ella conoce esto bien, no te preocupes. Además tiene una amiga aquí.-Confesó la última parte con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya veo...-Decidí callarme y no preguntar nada más. No quise ni pensar como se sentiría Sugu con alguien cercano como un amigo en ese estado.

Subimos exactamente dieciocho pisos y mi madre no presentó ningún dolor de piernas, a diferencia de mí que creo que corrí una maratón.

-Es aquí, el 103.-Abrió la puerta, y yo le seguí atrás.

Primero que todo, observé la gran habitación, unos metros más espaciosa que mi cuarto. Las paredes eran muy blancas y debo agregar que el piso también. Y... bueno, eso era lo único. No coexistía ningún mueble o algún objeto quizá.

-Ella es Yūki Asuna, la hermosa chica en la que estoy a cargo.-

Y segundo, la observé a ella.

La muchacha estaba sentada en una simple silla de ruedas. Tenía cabellos larguísimos por los que me moría en acariciar, una tez pálida debido a su encierro y último; atrás de sus largas pestañas estaban escondidos unos bellos ojos mandarina.

Por alguna razón, Asuna despertó un sentimiento en mí que me obligaba a protegerla del que se atreviése a dañarla. Y otra cosa más que por ahora no me animaré a descubrir.

* * *

 _La verdad es que me dolió hacer de novia de Kazuto a Sinonon, no es que la odie, es solo que Asuna debe estar con Kirito y punto._

 _Y con lo del hospital psiquiátrico y toda esta historia, no es como si tuviera un trauma o algo parecido...¡JAJAJA! (¿Así o más obvia?) :v_

 _Los amo a todos, dejenme una opinión, shaboz. 3_


	2. Chapter 2: La llave del cofre

Por alguna extraña razón, sentí algo raro en el estómago.

-Tu nombre, Kazuto.-Mamá me codeó bastante fuerte, como si estuviése cometiendo algún delito grave.

-Kirigaya Kazuto, un gusto Asuna-san.-Tal vez fué mi debilidad a la tentación, que acaricié su suave mejilla, y rozé varios de sus cabellos.

-¿ _Kirito-kun_?-Su voz, indescriptiblemente tranquila y aniñada, me hizo olvidar todo a mi al rededor otra vez, solo concentrándome en la princesa que tenía al frente, es más, ni siquiera noté el apodo que me otorgó.

-Sí...-Suspiré, sin darme cuenta que mamá sonreía atrás de ambos.

. . . .

-¿Por qué está ella ahí?-

-Según lo que Asuna-chan nos ha dicho, escucha constantemente la voz de su hermano mayor hablándole de cosas que ella denomina perturbadoras. En raro caso ve su figura.-Midori me respondió sin tono bromista, mientras apoyaba su brazo en la ventanilla del auto.

-¿Y?-Alzé una ceja, confundido.

-Su hermano está muerto.-Completó Sugu, uniéndose a la conversación.-Ella lo vió morir, no, mejor dicho, vió como lo asesinaron de una forma cruel. En el periódico leí que lo apuñalaron hasta una dolorosa muerte.-

-Oh...-Un horrible escalofrío recorrió toda mi espina dorsal.-Esquizofrenia...-Susurré.-¿De qué clase de cosas hablan?-

-El único ejemplo que hemos vivido y que tenemos hasta ahora, fué una vez que le mencionó a nuestro compañero de trabajo, Noboyuki Sugou-san que _tuviése cuidado en su recorrido a casa._ -

-¿Qué le pasó?-

-Se rió mucho de Asuna por su extraña petición, pero cuando iba cruzando la calle fué arrollado por un gran camión y está en estado vegetativo.-Se mordió el labio, de seguro por tan horrible suceso.

-Sabe que pasará después.-Dije, firme.-Es como ver el futuro.-

-Lógicamente.-

-¿Y la silla de ruedas?-Cuestioné finalmente.

Mamá quedó en silencio unos segundos.

-Es algo que no hemos descubierto hasta ahora, solo nos dimos cuenta que era una dificultad para ella caminar.-Me respondió la de cabello negro. Eso me impactó.

-¿Cómo sabes de ella, Sugu?-Obviamente la pregunta fué muy estúpida, ya que mamá me había aclarado de que mi hermana siempre iba allá y habían posibilidades de que ella le ayudara en su trabajo.

-Yo al menos construyo mi vida y salgo unas veces con nuestra madre.-Se alzó de hombros, con semblante indiferente.

-¿Crees que pueda acompañarte este sábado, mamá?-Ignoré el comentario anterior.-Quisiera estar con Asuna.-

-¿No tienes que ir con Shinon-san a alguna parte?-Me congelé.-No quiero interrumpir alguna cita tuya, hijo.-

 _Shinon_. Me olvidé de hasta siquiera llamarle, genial.

-Tienes razón, no puedo defraudarla más.-La conversación murió justo en ese momento.

A Sugu no le agrada mi novia, era algo que supe con el tiempo y con sus acciones de querer alejarla de mí. Eso nos lleva hasta nuestra quebrantable condición de hermanos en la actualidad.

Mi madre, que al parecer le caía un poco bien, era junto a papá mi único apoyo, pero no solía meterse mucho en esos temas. Fue tiempo después en que decidí seguir mi romance no importándome la opinión de Sugu, sin embargo nunca supe porque el llegar a decisión tan irracional.

Mi mirada se perdió en el horizonte donde estaban múltiples autos, dejando que mi mente divagara en el ordinario caso de Yūki Asuna.

* * *

 _No se lo esperaban, ¿verdad? :v Un poco de drama y horror no le haría daño a nadie...¡Y convertí a Asuna en la diosa que debe ser! Y obviamente, Kirito será el caballero, ya saben, en este fic se apoya 100% el Kirisuna._

 _Discúlpenme si soy malísima con esto del romance, mi alexitimia no ayuda mucho, la vvd. (:^v)_

 _Los amo nabos, vivan los trastornos y síndromes, ellos son la onda. :v_


End file.
